Sex Time (OS)
by JAMIAB
Summary: Levi es un estudiante de intercambio, por cuestiones económicas termina en la casa Jaeger, Eren permitió que Ackerman tuviera sus noches agitadas con diferentes personas en la habitación que comparten. Sin embargo... ¿Quién lo ayuda a él? - Riren -


Levi se desesperezó al pisar por primera vez el aeropuerto de Hannover. Había tenido un viaje fatal, un niño molesto se había sentado a un lado suyo, gritando, llorando y manchando su precioso pantalón blanco con chocolate, en el momento en que quiso dormir el mocoso había vomitado a su lado y así su viaje se había ido a la mierda.

Miró a la multitud que le daba la bienvenida a los pasajeros y sus ojos se encontraron con un cartel gigante con letras negras que decía "Ackerman", detrás de este un joven que parecía más o menos de su edad, alto, cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Miraba a la gente que llegaba con intriga, esperando paciente al estudiante de intercambio. Levi se acercó despacio, deteniéndose justo delante de él.

El muchacho lo miró por unos segundos y luego tímidamente preguntó.

\- ¿Eres Levi?

\- Sí, soy yo.

Agradecía poder hablar fluidamente el alemán gracias a su padre, porque sino ahora mismo estaría totalmente perdido, aún así el joven prosiguió en un perfecto francés que lo dejó mudo.

\- Es un placer conocerte, soy Eren.

El azabache ignoró la sonrisa y la mano extendida del más alto y se dedicó a buscar su maleta, Eren, el alemán que le había dado la bienvenida lo siguió algo confundido y en silencio.

Una vez que ya tenía todo su equipaje, dejó que el castaño lo guiara hacia la salida.

Y ahí estaba, sentado en el asiento de copiloto, en un auto demasiado pequeño, mientras Eren tarareaba unas canciones horribles que pasaban por la radio. No volvieron a hablar entre ellos, algo que agradeció.

El viaje fue largo y al doblar por una de las calles el castaño lo sorprendió de nuevo.

\- Pido disculpas desde ahora.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó bastante confundido.

\- Mis padres... Son algo especiales.

No entendió a lo que se refería, hasta el momento en el que el auto quedó estacionado en la acera. Entonces, al mirar por la ventanilla lo entendió, una pareja, al parecer los padres del castaño, sostenían una pancarta que llevaba escrito "Bienvenido Levi" al verlos llegar, se lanzaron hacia el lado en donde estaba, abriendo la puerta del auto con unas enormes sonrisas marcando sus rostros, miró a Eren quien simplemente elevó sus hombros y se giró para buscar sus maletas en la cajuela.

La familia Jaeger no era mala, sino sumamente estricta. Seguían las indicaciones que su propia madre les había enviado por correo, y una de ellas era que no descuidara el estudio por las fiestas. Tenían un horario fijo para la cena, y si harían pastas, verduras, carnes o legumbres según el día, solían rezar antes de comer e incluso él aprendió cómo hacerlo también. Compartía la habitación con Eren, el cual en un almuerzo bastante incómodo donde le preguntaron qué pensaba sobre el sexo fuera del matrimonio, descubrió que el castaño debía mantener su castidad hasta el día en que se casara.

Tenían un horario en particular para el estudio, iban a la universidad juntos y cada uno buscaba a sus amigos (porque sí, él se había hecho muy popular y no necesitaba al mocoso virgen cerca), la hora del baño también estaba marcada y compartían un horario para la limpieza.

Eren apenas hablaba con él, pero cuando lo hacía siempre era por las noches, solía hacer millones de preguntas. Hasta que un día se animó a decirle que lo habían invitado a una fiesta.

\- Ve, yo te cubro. - había contestado el castaño - solo no vengas demasiado alcoholizado o lo sabrán, puedes salir y entrar por la ventana.

Y así fue cómo se escapó de la familia Jaeger por primera vez, bajando por el árbol que estaba a un lado de la ventana y sintiéndose culpable por dejar todo en las manos de Eren, quien curioso como siempre era, había asomado su cabeza y sonriente lo había saludado.

Allí fue donde conoció a un tipo llamado Farlan y terminó teniendo sexo en un baño público. Aquellas salidas se volvieron tan frecuentes los viernes por la noche, que incluso una vez se animó a llevar a Erwin, uno de sus amigos y con quien ya se había acostado dos veces.

Carla y Grisha iban a un juego de Bingo, y dejaron que el rubio se quedara con ambos, Levi, después de haber sacado casi a rastras al castaño le había preguntado si podía usar la habitación, con temor a que Eren se enfadara y los echara a ambos.

\- Solo tienen una hora, solo intenta que no quede sucio y abre las ventanas después, mis padres lo notarían.

Y así fue como tuvo su tercer encuentro sexual con Erwin, luego después de hacer lo que había pedido el castaño, bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con Eren en el sillón de la sala, quien se había dormido con los audífonos puestos y el celular en la mano.

Pasaron los meses y nada cambió, de vez en cuando Eren dejaba la habitación libre para que él pudiera disfrutar al máximo, pero no fue hasta un año después que empezó a preferir quedarse en la casa con el castaño. Había descuidado sus estudios y ahora debía enfocarse al máximo en ellos.

No sabiendo muy bien si era por falta de sexo o porque en verdad así era, había empezado a ver a Eren de una forma diferente.

Siempre le había parecido un pequeño corderito en el refugio de sus padres, pero descubrió que el castaño detrás de aquella sonrisa ocultaba una bestia que aún no había dejado salir. Sus ojos se volvían más intensos cuando algún tema sexual salía entre ellos, las sonrisas dirigidas a él comenzaron a ser coquetas, y que lo perdonaran sus padres, pero a la hora del baño solía tardar un poco más en la habitación hasta que Eren solo salía con un par de bóxer puestos para poder admirarlo.

Debía ser sincero y admitir que el chico estaba bueno, tenía un culo redondo y bien formado, un torso marcado gracias a las horas de ejercicio que seguía al pie de la letra, unas piernas largas y firmes, unos brazos bien proporcionados y su piel parecía tan lisa y suave que muchas veces había tenido el impulso de asaltarlo para confirmarlo.

Todo pasó una noche de viernes, donde los padres de Eren de nuevo se iban a una de aquellas fiestas patrocinadas por los miembros de la iglesia, a él lo habían invitado a una partida de pocker que había aceptado gustoso, sin embargo esta vez le había preguntado al castaño si quería ir con él, algo por lo cual se negó por completo.

No había estado tranquilo durante su estadía en casa de Mike y luego cuando Erwin le sugirió lo que podían llegar a hacer después, se negó hasta el cansancio, no sabía el porqué, pero quería volver a casa y quedarse con Eren hablando hasta largas horas de la madrugada.

Cuando llegó a la casa después de la 1:00 am, se dio cuenta de dos cosas; la primera era que Grisha y Carla aún no habían regresado, el perchero seguía vacío cuando normalmente siempre tenía sus abrigos reposando allí y la segunda la descubrió cuando al dirigirse hacia el cuarto que compartía con Eren escuchó unos gemidos bajos y ahogados.

Su pulso se aceleró al reconocer aquella voz, y dispuesto a correr a cualquiera que haya tocado a su Eren, se detuvo abruptamente cuando aquél pensamiento se cruzó ¿Su Eren? Demonios estaba molesto.

Se acercó cauteloso para encontrarlos y sorprenderlos, pero la sorpresa se la llevó él.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y la tenue luz del velador que estaba sobre la mesita de noche le daba la visión perfecta del cuerpo desnudo del castaño. Su rostro estaba enterrado en las almohadas y su trasero redondo levantado, su espalda producía una curva deliciosa y leves gotas de sudor resbalaban por aquella piel tan tersa.

Levi vio como el muchacho movía su cadera al mismo tiempo que con su mano izquierda invadía su agujero con un consolador rosado, dio un paso hacia atrás sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba, no podía apartar sus ojos del hombre que después de soltar unas cuantas maldiciones comenzó a masturbarse al no poder conseguir el placer que deseaba.

Sintió que su miembro se endurecía ante la imagen, los gemidos de Eren se volvían más intensos y pensó que debía darle un poco de privacidad, sin embargo su cuerpo no respondió. Sintiendo sus pantalones demasiado apretados, terminó por bajárselos un poco y liberar su miembro que ya estaba totalmente erecto y desprendía las primeras gotas de presemen.

Bajó una de sus manos y envolvió su miembro sin poder apartar los ojos de Eren, aquel que estaba buscando su preciado orgasmo, comenzó con un descenso demasiado lento y a medida de que los minutos pasaban los movimientos se volvieron un poco más rápidos, intercalando la presión de cada subida y bajada. Sentía que le faltaba poco, Eren lloriqueaba algunas palabras en alemán, mientras que sus manos trabajaban un poco más rápido, el poco autocontrol que estaba llevando para no lanzarse sobre él y permanecer entre las sombras se fue al carajo cuando de la boca del castaño salió una palabra que le erizó hasta los cabellos de la nuca.

\- Le... Levi

Sus ojos se abrieron, y dejó de respirar por unos segundos, sintió que sus pies se movían solos y pronto se vio a sí mismo detrás del cuerpo sudoroso del castaño. Eren aún metido en su faena, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortado. Su mano viajó hacia las del joven y detuvo abruptamente su trabajo.

Eren pegó un brinco y sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, su rostro se coloreó inmediatamente y trató de enderezarse totalmente avergonzado pero las manos del azabache apretando sus caderas, lo detuvieron.

\- ¿No puedes llegar? - la voz de Levi lo hizo temblar, sin embargo aún no sabiendo si estaba ocurriendo de verdad o simplemente era otra de sus fantasías se animó a negar con la cabeza. - Tranquilo Eren, voy a ayudarte con esto.

El azabache sacó el consolador que aún estaba enterrado en su agujero y Eren soltó un gemido bajo, no tardó en ponerse de rodillas y abrir las mejillas de aquel trasero enorme que tanto había deseado.

\- Tienes un culo increíble.

Eren tembló ligeramente y enterró su rostro en las almohadas cuando sintió la lengua de Levi pasarse por su agujero con una lentitud arrolladora, recorrió su entrada con cuidado y luego aquella humedad se hundió profundamente, el castaño jadeó y apretó con fuerza las sábanas que tenía delante de él, intentó mover sus caderas para tener un poco más de contacto pero en respuesta recibió un golpe seco en sus nalgas.

Levi se alejó un poco para apreciar su trabajo y luego bajó un poco más para darle atención a los testículos del joven, su mano derecha buscó el miembro del castaño y comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo tiempo que succionaba con fuerza.

\- Mmm espe.. Espera Levi - Eren sentía que el orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar y quiso detener los movimientos del más bajo, sin embargo el azabache aceleró su trabajo y al poco tiempo el castaño ya estaba gimiendo sin control y derramando su semilla sobre las sábanas.

Levi se puso de pie nuevamente, mientras que Eren intentaba calmarse, su cuerpo aún tenía un ligero temblor que se incrementó cuando detrás suyo, escuchó que las ropas del más bajo caían.

Quiso levantarse otra vez, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que el miembro caliente y erecto del otro se refregaba sobre su trasero.

\- ¿No vas a dejarme así verdad?

\- Hazlo.

Una sola palabra hizo que Levi no dudara en lo que debía hacer. Escupió un poco sobre la entrada del muchacho y sobre su miembro y lo masajeó un poco para mojarlo debidamente, si bien, el mocoso ya se había estirado lo suficiente, el juguete que tenía era más pequeño que el suyo. Tomó las caderas del más alto con una de sus manos y con la otra posicionó su miembro en su entrada, despacio se abrió paso por aquel canal tan apretado.

Eren jadeó y se retorció debajo suyo y Levi volvió a escupir entre la unión, sin embargo no pudo evitar mover su cadera un poco más fuerte cuando la presión se hizo insoportable. De una sola y limpia estocada pronto sintió sus testículos chocar ruidosamente contra las nalgas del otro que produjeron un sonido realmente morboso en el silencio de la habitación.

Eren gimió y movió un poco sus caderas, invitándole a continuar. Levi lo hizo, atenazando con sus grandes manos la cintura del castaño comenzó con embestidas lentas y profundas, el castaño apretó sus labios y pronto se encontró gimiendo muy bajo, a medida que los minutos pasaban Levi se sintió impaciente y apretando sutilmente su agarre comenzó una serie de arremetidas casi salvajes contra él.

\- ¡AH! - un grito de sorpresa salió de los labios del joven cuando Levi aceleró sus movimientos, sentía el pedazo de carne hundirse profundamente en él, dejando cualquier fantasía que hubiese tenido antes en el olvido, el pene rozaba desvergonzadamente su próstata cada vez que entraba y lo dejaba temblando como gelatina, miró sobre su hombro y gimió con fuerza al ver el rostro del azabache mirarlo totalmente hambriento - más.. Dame más.

Una de las manos del azabache pasó suavemente sobre su abdomen y sintió que presionaba un poco, entendiendo el mensaje inmediatamente se dejó arrastrar por aquellos brazos y pronto tuvo toda su espalda pegada al torso del más bajo, allí su miembro rozaba descaradamente su próstata aún más, logrando que se retorciera involuntariamente y sus gemidos se hicieran más agudos. El sonido acuoso y de sus pieles chocando inundaron su cuarto, pronto se vio así mismo pasando una de sus manos por detrás del cuello del azabache y buscando un beso húmedo que se tragó sus gemidos al mismo tiempo que las embestidas aumentaban.

Sintió de nuevo aquella sensación conocida instalarse en su abdomen y cuando la diestra de Levi apretó su miembro se desarmó por completo. Un gran chorro de sémen salió disparado hacia su cama, mientras que las paredes de su entrada anillada en volvían con fuerza el miembro del azabache, Levi no dejó de moverse y su orgasmo se prolongó unos minutos más con las fuertes estocadas finales que recibía, junto al sémen caliente que estaba albergando dentro.

Luego de unos minutos en los que ambos trataban de reponerse, Eren sintió como el azabache se retiraba y dejaba una extraña sensación de vacío en su interior, pero aquello no duró demasiado, Levi se había sentado contra el espaldar de la cama y lo incitó a que se acercara.

\- Vamos, quiero que me montes.

Eren se acercó despacio, y lamió su labio inferior cuando vio que el miembro del otro estaba completamente erecto. Con cuidado se colocó sobre las piernas del azabache y tomando su erección jugó un poco antes de que volviera adentrarse en él, bajó lentamente disfrutando cada centímetro de la verga que lo estaba empalando completamente. Se sentía completamente lleno y antes de comenzar a moverse colocó las manos sobre los hombros del más bajo.

Comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente, para luego, aumentar el ritmo dando pequeños brincos, Levi le golpeó el trasero y aquello le hizo gemir abiertamente, las manos del azabache le ayudaron con sus movimientos y pronto se encontró a sí mismo siendo aprisionado por el cuerpo del mayor y recibiendo poderosas embestidas que chocaban contra su próstata sin piedad.

\- Más Levi, más - pidió el castaño cuando sintió que muy pronto llegaría de nuevo al orgasmo, aún estaba sensible por lo anterior y aunque hubiese deseado continuar siendo empalado tan bien por el más bajo, pronto se retorció en sus brazos.

Buscó la boca del azabache con desesperación cuando una poderosa descarga terminó por manchar los vientres de ambos, sus lenguas se enredaron desvergonzadamente y sus gemidos quedaron opacados bajo el sonido acuoso de sus labios.

Unas cuantas estocadas más y Eren pronto sintió el sémen caliente de Levi llenar por completo su interior, sin dejar de besarse dejó que el azabache se descargara por completo.

Minutos después se encontraban ya bañados y con sábanas limpias, acostados y completamente vestidos cuando sintieron que la puerta principal se abría, Levi bajó de la cama y tomó un mazo de cartas, Eren le sonrió y se sentó como se le permitía en ese momento para jugar un poco. Los padres del castaño se asomaron por la puerta y los miraron inquisitivamente.

\- ¿Jugando a estas horas? No se queden hasta muy tarde, que mañana nos toca la limpieza, acuérdate Eren que tendrás que llevar las cajas viejas del sótano hasta la basura.

La puerta se cerró tras la voz de Carla y Eren dejó ver en su hermoso rostro una mueca de horror.

Levi se encargó de llevar las cajas al día siguiente, ya que Eren se quedó en la cama.

A partir de ahora Levi sentía que no necesitaba salir de casa para buscar un buen amante, con Eren descubrió placeres que jamás habría conocido.

Ahora los viernes ya no debía escaparse, solo debía quedarse en su habitación y disfrutar de su hermoso castaño.


End file.
